Ginny's last hours
by NMari
Summary: Ginny's last hours at Hogwarts she meets someoene she didn't expect


Ginny's last hours in Hogwarts 

A/N: this may be short but it is worthwhile to read. At least it was one of the stories that I wrote from start to finish.

It is five thirty on a Saturday afternoon. Ginny Weasley is sitting in the Head girl's room. She was getting ready for a dance that was taking place in the Great Hall. It was called their "Last Blast" before school ended. Her friend was the head girl and she too was getting ready.

Ever since Harry Potter had defeated Voldamort in the end of his seventh year, the world of magic changed dramatically. That year was the first year that a great ball was held for such a small occasion as graduation. This year Ginny and all her friends will be enjoying the pleasure of this great event.

'Do you think prince...I mean Harry Potter will be here tonight?' The head girl asked her friend.

'I am not in speaking terms with him Alice,' Ginny answered. She began to dry her feet that had been soaking in a relaxation potion.

'Okay Ginny, I'm leaving now, try not to be too late. I'll see you when you get into the hall.' Alice said

'Not if I can help it, Alice' Ginny joked before her friend exited the room in a light purple dress.

Ginny looked at her hands and feet. Her nails had been manicured this morning in Hogsmeade with what the woman called a "French manicure". It looked really stylish.

Looking into the mirror Ginny grunted. She didn't look much forward to this night, for a long time she staled a guy how asked her to go with him and eventually he asked someone else. Since then Ginny rejected every guy who asked.

She began to take out the curlers that had been in her hair since four o'clock.

The locks fell gracefully to her shoulders and the redness seemed to flame

From the beginning of this year Ginny saved all the money that she could get in her hands and she never had her hair cut this year, so it grew naturally to a superior length. With the curls in it hung to her waist.

She took a bit of the hair up into a coil and secured it with a couple of hair clips.

She sprayed hairspray over all the curls and turned towards her dress.

Her brothers, Fred and George gave extra money so that she could have her dress specially designed while Ron paid for her shoes.

The dress was light blue and looked like a corset from the back. The thin silky material perfectly fitted her lean frame. The skirt was wide but it didn't poof up like many of the other girl's dresses. This dress made her move freely without fearing that it will rip.

She put on the dress and her soft and shiny silver shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. She steadily did her make-up and put on the earrings that her mother gave her for her birthday.

Again she looked at herself in the mirror and finally was ready to go.

She slipped down the quiet corridors and silently entered the Great Hall.

She stood at the back just as the party began. To Ginny's relief no one paid attention to her.

'My god! Ginny?' a voice came softly from behind her. Surprised, she turned and saw Harry standing not two feet away from her.

Ginny didn't know how to respond and just took the time to scan through his appearance.

Harry was wearing a dark-blue dress-robe and a heavy purple cloak hung from his shoulders. Royalty seemed to be fitting him well.

Oh dear, I haven't told you about that, have I?

Well, when Harry broke away from The Order of the Phoenix to do his own Voldamort hunting, both the ministry and Dumbledore began to look rather for Harry then for Voldamort. Harry ran away from Hogwarts in order to be on his own. He never told anyone about his plans, not even his loyal friends Ron and Hermione.

He found Voldamort and in a rage of anger he took out most of the death eaters, petrifying them but he didn't kill any one. He told himself to keep that for his true enemy – Voldamort.

They had a time-consuming duel and eventually Harry destroyed Voldamort. There is no way on earth that he could come back again.

Tired and nearly dead himself, Harry dragged the corpse of his enemy back to the ministry. Before he passed out he directed the ministry to where the rest of the bodies laid. Those petrified were sent to Azkaban and the corps of Voldamort was burnt.

Weeks later Harry woke up in the hospital. There where many people in his room and everyone cheered for him.

The ministries of all the European countries agreed and offered Harry something that he couldn't refuse but he did. They asked him to become Europe's king to all the non-muggles. He said no but after many arguments and howlers from his fans. He decided to do it. Till now he hadn't really been declared king, just prince for now – while he properly learns to rule all of Europe, and while he catches the rest of the death eaters.

'You look great Ginny.' Harry broke into Ginny's thoughts.

'Thank you,' Ginny answered blushing ever so slightly.

'Just,' Harry shook his head as he studied the girl, 'something's absent...you're missing something'

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. Was he insulting her?

No! He's smiling. Harry reached for Ginny's hand and pulled her quietly out of the Great Hall. As he pulled her along the corridors to the front door Ginny asked where he was taking her. He didn't reply he just smiled.

'This - Ginny. I brought you here for this.' Harry said as they stood in front of a couch. Harry had quickly gone in and retrieved something.

He held a seven-to-seven inch velvety box in his gloved hands. He leisurely opened the lid and Ginny gasped at what met her eyes.

Inside the box was a necklace of moon-shaped gems and a little bit of silver in-between.

'When I saw this, Ginny, you were all I could think about.' Harry pronounced. 'Moonstone?' Ginny stammered.

'It's your birthstone, I know' Harry said and they made short eye contact, 'I want you to have it'

Ginny nodded, fighting back great tears. Harry took the necklace and walked behind Ginny. She lifted her hair and he gently secured the necklace. When he was done he let his hands slip gently from her neck to her flawless shoulders. He held his hands there for a while and then Ginny nervously dropped her hair making Harry remove his hands. She was a bit disappointed but turned around to face him.

'Thank you, Harry,' Ginny said and tried to adjust her breathing to normal. She saw that he too was breathing abnormally and he was flushing.

She smiled, relieved to know that she wasn't the only one that felt this nervous.

He looked at her, smiling as well.

'You really look beautiful, Ginny,' he said as he stepped closer to her. He lightly touched her cheek and with his other hand pulled her even closer to him.

Ginny just concentrated on how good it felt to be finally noticed by this young man.

Harry took her closer into his arms and placed his hands on the rear of her back. Her arms were locked on his chest and she no longer could control her thoughts.

She leaned into him and he kissed her – lightly on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes and got suddenly lost in each other's intent looks.

They kissed again and this time her lips lightly parted and she teased his lips.

'You are so amazing...' he said but she crashed her lips against his, shutting him up.

'Were have you two been?' Ron asked as Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall minutes later hand in hand.

Ginny saw that Ron was holding Hermione Granger's hand. She turned suddenly when she heard Ron speak.

'Hello Ron, Hermione how are you?' Ginny asked and the older girl took Ginny in a tight sisterly hug.

'I have been excellent, and you?' Hermione replied after she let go of Ginny.

'Couldn't be better,' Ginny glanced at Harry who was beaming at her.

'So, have you got plans already for next year yet?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing in particular. We'll see how things end up this summer. Then we can talk about next year...but right now – I just want to have some fun!!!!'

'Agreed! Let's do so' Harry said as he pulled Ginny towards the dance floor.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
